When They, Are As One
by SecondCityRenegade
Summary: Now that Davey and Eddie have the alone time they wanted, things take a steamy turn for the two long time friends and tag team partners. Together in a moment, when they are as one. [I do not own Eddie or Davey. Wish I did, but I don't.] WARNING: Writing is Slash and contains sexual themes.


After quickly showering, and changing to normal clothes, both Eddie and Davey packed their bags and left the locker room. Eddie glanced over at Davey and could smell the scent of his body wash waft into the air. It pleasantly tickled Eddie's nose and cause him to smile a bit.

Davey hadn't noticed Eddie glancing over, as he was greeting some of his and Eddie's fellow co-workers as they passed through backstage, and finally made it outside. The parking lot was packed full of cars, but it was quiet. Not a soul, other than Davey and Eddie were outside in the parking lot. There was a gentle breeze blowing as the pair walked to their respective cars they'd drove to get to the stadium. Eddie glance over one last time at Davey, and this time the two had made eye contact. A smile crossed Eddie's face, as his eyes met with Davey's.

"Man, how did I get so lucky, to finally have him? And call him mine?" Davey thought as he winked at Eddie, in a cute way. This caused Eddie to lightly blush, and smile a little more at Davey. The two then hopped into their cars, pulled out of the parking lot and made their way to the hotel they were staying at. Eddie found himself drifting off in thought as he drove.  
He was thinking about how he'd been so much with Davey. Starting their careers off learning the ropes, then rising to the top on their own, and as a tag team.

"I never thought I would be in love with him." Eddie said aloud, smiling at the words he just said. Love, he had never truly felt love till now. Davey, who was a few cars ahead, was also thinking about what had just happened. He couldn't stop smiling.  
"David, you're not as tough as you think you are. You're smiling, and being mushy."

He thought to himself, chuckling lightly. He knew he had this tough guy demeanor. But around Eddie, he could show a little softer side. And this made Davey happy.

The stop lights seemed endless to Eddie and Davey. They both were wanting to get back to their hotel room, and just relax together after a long night of wrestling. After a half hour passed, the two finally made it back to the hotel. Both quickly gathered their belongings, and walked into the lobby and checked in. Eddie walked beside Davey with a smile. The two were finally going to have the alone time, they had been wanting for so long. After checking back in, Eddie and Davey, walking side by side, walked up the stairs and made it to their room.  
Eddie felt his heart beat fast, as he put the keycard in and opened the door. Eddie stepped aside and let Davey in first with a smile.  
"Thank you handsome." He said winking at Eddie as he walked into their room and sat his bags down by the door, and walking to where their beds where. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to share a room with two beds. It didn't allow for speculation. Just that they were bunking together to cut costs.

Eddie then followed in, pulling the keycard out and locking the door behind him. He carefully sat his bag down by the door and smiled as he looked at Davey. He admired his figure, his muscular thighs, and the perfect butt. Eddie slowly walked up behind Davey, and wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled him gently with his cheek. Davey stopped what he was doing in his bag, and melted into Eddie's arms with a smile.

"Darling, you know one of my weaknesses already." Davey said softly as he place a hand behind Eddie's neck and turn to face him. Eddie looked deeply into Davey's soft eyes. He suddenly felt lost. He couldn't stop staring into his eyes. He was captivated by the beauty he saw. Davey then couldn't fight it anymore. He gently shut his eyes, and then softly pressed his lips against Eddie's. Eddie then felt his heartbeat grow faster, as he too closed his eyes and then felt his lips part for Davey. This caused Davey to smirk a little, as he started to kiss Eddie deeply, spinning himself around and jumping up on Eddie, wrapping his leg around his waist. Eddie caught Davey in his arms, as he felt his heart start to beat even faster. He slide his tongue in Davey's mouth a little and felt his hands run up Davey's shirt, tracing the curved line of his back passionately.  
Davey groaned a little as he laved his tongue against Eddie's, and pressed himself closer against Eddie.

Both men knew, this is what they needed. After being on the road, doing shows and constantly doing interviews, this moment right here was pure bliss for the two. Eddie slowly broke the kiss and stared at Davey, slowly breathing and keeping his hands where they were.  
"Davey…" Eddie began and suddenly stopped. Davey looked at Eddie curiously and ran one of his hands through Eddie's hair. Davey had a weird feeling come over him, like Eddie wasn't enjoying what was happening anymore.  
"Eddie? What is it babe?" He asked, voice dripping with concern. This caused Eddie to move in a little closer, lingering over Davey's lips, as he then parted his lips and spoke softly.  
"Davey… I.. I need you." He said softly, as he spun them around, and falling onto the bed. Davey was now on top of Eddie, and Eddie had a submissive look on his face. This caused Davey to smirk, and gently moves Eddie's arms and start peeling off his shirt. Eddie then reached up, after he felt his own shirt leave his skin, and leave him laying bare chested, did he reach up and quickly peel off Davey's shirt. The both laid staring at each other, lost in a moment of bliss.

"Eddie, baby," Davey began as he lowered down on Eddie, and lingered over his neck, "You shall have me." Before Eddie could even get a word out, Davey soon began to kiss his neck, move his tongue up and down. Eddie let out a small whimper, feeling the lips of his lover carress his neck, and his tongue enhance the feeling. Eddie moved a hand up Davey's bare back, and gently pulled at his hair. Davey growled with a smirk and nipped softly at Eddie's neck.  
"Ah! Davey!" He whimpered as he felt his groin begin to grow and press through his shorts. Davey felt the bulge, then move up to look at Eddie and smirk.  
"My baby must like that." He said, as he lifted Eddie and laid him against the pillows, and his hands moving down to Eddie's waist and slipping both his underwear and his underwear off. Eddie laid still, licking his lips and feeling dominated. He didn't mind feeling this way. He enjoyed being dominated like this, and being controlled. Davey then took matters in his own hands, after throwing Eddie's shorts to the side, stripped himself bare then lowered down to Eddie and stared at him.

This was what the two had wanted all along. Skin on skin. They both were locked in a moment of ecstasy, as they kissed each other with passion. Eddie then gently bit Davey's lower lip, causing Davey to break the kiss and look at Eddie, who had suddenly wrapped his legs around Davey's waist.

"Eddie, I need to have you." Davey said sharply, as he was breathing fast, and grabbed a bottle of lube that was in his bag near the bed. Quickly lathering his hands, and rubbing the liquid onto his groin, Eddie laid still. His dark hair glistening, and eyes filled with ecstasy.  
"Davey, please." Eddie begged as he felt his stiff groin throb. Davey leaned down close to Eddie, and suddenly, to Eddie's surprise, he felt Davey plunge deeply inside him, going slowly and hitting the sweet spot. Eddie moaned and closed his eyes. Davey saw Eddie and loved what he was seeing, as he moved his arms to wrap around Eddie, and using his hips, thrust deeply into Eddie.

"Davey! Davey!" Eddie moaned, as he buried his face into Davey's neck. Davey continued to thrust into Eddie, as he turned his head and kissed Eddie's damp forehead. Eddie kept his face buried in Davey's shoulders and neck, moaning in pleasure feeling Davey inside of him.

"I love you." Davey whispered as he kept thrusting into Eddie. Eddie gasped for air, and turned his head so he would be facing Davey's ear.

"I love you too Davey." He moaned softly, then suddenly letting out a loud moan, he buried his face back into Davey's shoulders. Davey knew what was going to happen. Eddie was close and so was he. The only thing he could do is keep thrusting away. Each moan from Eddie drove Davey wild. It was then, without warning, Eddie howled and spilled all over him and Davey.  
"Eddie, I'm.. I'm…" it was then was one last powerful set of thrusts, that Davey was spilling inside of Eddie, howling in pleasure. Eddie felt his body tingle, as he held onto Davey and felt the warm liquid inside of him. The pair laid completely still, locked in a moment of pure pleasure. Their sweaty bodies pressed against one another. Davey then moved his head, as did Eddie and the two stared at each other. It was then, that Eddie smiled softly at Davey.  
"You're my everything Eddie." Davey said softly to Eddie. This caused Eddie, to lean in close to Davey, and linger over his lips.  
"I'll be everything, that you could ever want, or need baby."


End file.
